Living Down South
by HaylieandKaytie
Summary: COMPLETED! 10/11/11 This is the edited version 'cause the other one was...nevermind. About a famous dude and a normal girl meeting and stuff. DawnxGary
1. The Next Big Thing

Hey y'all! Kaytie here. The OC's from my good Veronica, it ain't mine. I don't own Pokémon too. Set in the US. Okay, on with the story! Enjoy~

Chapter 1: The Next Big Thing

Gary's POV

Hi there! This is Gary. Supermodel, Actor, Singer and the crush of more than thousands of girls across the country. I've been in the business ever since I was 11, now I'm the richest 18-year old in the world! Well, that WAS me, until my manager told me I was losing to some guy called Ash Ketchum. Even Misty dumped me because of him. Great. So my manager told me that the only way I was going to regain my title was to hold a few concerts down south, to raise more popularity down there. On my way out of my private jet, I was welcomed by fangirls. I smiled. It was good to be like this. I finally got out of the crowd. But, suddenly, they chased me. Not knowing where to go, I hid in an old diner nearby. I was greeted by a pretty blue-haired waitress, sweeping the floor.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?" I flirted. But she just walked away and ignored me like I was some piece of trash. No one ignores Gary Oak and gets away with it. I walked over to her as she finished sweeping. She placed her broom in a broom closet. She looked at me snobbily and opened her mouth to speak.

"What do you want?" Her voice was gentle, but had a hint of toughness in it.

"I want you to answer my question." I replied.

"Hey, I'm going now. See you guys again tomorrow!" She said as she hung her apron on a rack. Then she turned to me. "My name's Dawn. Come with me." I followed her as she stepped out the door. She looked both ways before dragging me outside. "Now tell me, what do you want?"

"Why do you act as if I hurt you before? I've never even met you."

"Because I despise you. You and each and every one of your fangirls."

"Really? Are you sure it's not jealousy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why you stuck-up superstar. You're all the same." Dawn said, walking away from me. I followed her.

"Hey wait! Dawn! What did you mean by 'you're all the same'?"

"Nothing. Don't mind what I said." She ran, even faster, and so, I gave up running.

"Finally, I found you." It was my manager, looking all beat up.

"What happened to you? Why do you look like-"

"There's not much time. We have to get you to the studio. Then you'll have a concert tomorrow." Oh great. A concert in less than a week. Senselessly, I followed my manager, wondering if I would ever see Dawn again.

Dawn's POV

-sighs- Gary is one hell of a stuck-up celebrity. But Ash is even more. Ash left to live a glamorous, worry-free life. Without me. Oh if only he knew. Anyways, escaping from Gary, I found myself in an empty wasteland. I mean seriously empty. There's thousands of these wastelands down here, I wouldn't be surprised. So turning back at the direction where I left Gary, I headed straight until I got home. My home is a mansion with stain-glass windows and a grassy front yard. I'm not really famous or anything, but I am rich. My mom is a fashion designer, the best fashion designer in Paris! My father, well…I don't really know much about him. He left when I was 3. But never mind that. I have a brother Len. He's adopted, but don't tell him that. So anyways, I walk in through the front door only to be greeted by my wonderful hell of a brother, drunk.

"Len! Hey! Wake up!" I know that he's awake, but still.

"Huh? Come on sis! It's still 2 am." He replies, but still drunk.

"2 am? What do you mean 2 am? It's 6 in the evening! Now get up!"

"6? Oh, it's time for dinner!" He finally gets back to his before-drunk state. He runs to the kitchen and starts cooking pasta. After a few minutes, the pasta's done and we eat together in front of the TV. We started flipping through channels when we came across a replay of the concert Ash had in New York. My brother, knowing what happened between us, turned off the TV. So we eat in silence. Afterwards, he cleans the dishes, and begins drinking…again. I just bid him good night and run upstairs to my bedroom.


	2. Meeting the Celebrity

Chapter 2: Meeting the celebrity

Hey everyone! I apologize for the sloppy writing. I'm too sleepy~~~ (It's around 2 am here) But anyways, I hope you enjoy and understand most of it! xoxo Kaytie

P.S.- Meet Michelle Waterflower~

Gary's POV

Okay. After being rushed to the concert grounds, I couldn't help thinking about Dawn. Dawn, the pretty waitress who hated me for some reason. It was as if she dated a guy who betrayed her. Well, I'm not in the place to think like that. So after wardrobe, and a few rehearsals, early morning the next day, I started my concert. The crowd here was huge! I was really glad to know that so many people like me here! After a few hours, I finally ended the concert. Backstage, my manager was congratulating me for a good concert. Shortly after, my manager took me to meet the most famous celebrity around. I was pretty nervous, since this person hit #1 on the charts for a month. One hell of a long month. I racked through my brain for possibilities on who it could be. Then my manager, probably seeing the look on my face, told me that I wouldn't know about her because I was on vacation. Her? Oh, it's a girl. Just what I need. This girl could be screaming at the top of her lungs because she's my fan, or she hates me. I think I'd rather go with the fan part. So we arrive at this huge mansion. We were greeted by a maid who escorted us to a big room.

"Miss Waterflower, someone has come to see you." My eyes took focus on the redhead reading a magazine. She was very pretty, her green eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. Just like Misty.

"Thank you. You may go now." She told her maid, then turned to us. "Well, what do we have here? You can call me Miss Waterflower, nice to meet you."

"Uhhh...Mist? Don't you remember me?" I asked her, since she was acting like she didn't know me at all.

"No sorry. You must be talking about my twin, Misty Waterflower. I'm Michelle." ...Oh. Misty never told me about her twin. If she even had one! I just decided to play along, curious of where if would lead me.

"Oh...well it's nice to meet you Miss Waterflower. You can can call me Gary."

"Okay then, Gary." She stopped then turned to look at my manager, then looked at me again." Gary, would you like to know how you would be able to get the fame and fortune that you rightfully deserve?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Before this plan comes into action, you have to live with my friend for a while. And I'll tell you why. If you stay in a hotel around here, your fans might overcrowd you. At least where you'll be staying, they know better than to stay near. So, do you want to have it all again? What you had but was taken from you?"

I had to think. Think hard. "Ok sure." was what came out of my mouth.

"Great. Now why don't you and your manager head out to my friend's wonderful home. Ta-ta! I'll be seeing you!" Michelle ushered us towards the door.

A little while later, we arrived at this huge mansion. My manager parked the car and walked up the porch. She knocked on the door. We were greeted by a familiar blue-haired girl. Dawn.


	3. I've been to the mall twice today

Hey there! Sorry for the past ultra-short chapter~ To make it up to you people, I'm gonna make this chapter longer. I hope you like this chapter~ Enjoy and please review! xoxo Kaytie

P.S.- You'll find out who Gary's manager is very soon. Also, about Michelle…well, she's Misty.

Chapter 3: I've been to the mall twice today

Dawn's POV

[After dinner]

_Dear Diary, _

_Grrrrrrrrr. When Misty said that some people were going to stay here for a while, I did not expect one of them to be him. Leaf's a nice person and all, so she's fine. But Gary…ugh…I'd rather die or choke on a bug. Take note of that will you? But still, he is kind of cute. He might be different from Ash. MIGHT. Oh anyways, Len's drunk again and Misty just made my Hate List. Again. I just can't seem to forgive Misty. Nevermind that, May just sent an email. About Drew and her of course. Lucky May. She was able to turn her boyfriend into a nice guy. Unlike me, who was unable to make Ash stay. Why? Why did he have to turn into a selfish mess? Why did he have to stand by his "dating rules"? Ok, just so you know, here are his dating rules:_

_I must date people who are on the same level as me_

_No crybabies_

_Has to be pretty_

_Has to understand me_

_Has to be honest and trusts me _

_Oh come on! Exactly how does Misty fit into __all __of that? She may be famous like him, but it's just not fair. Wait, LIFE isn't fair. I miss Ash so much._

_-Dawn_

Dawn closed and locked her diary.

[Before the diary entry]

-scream- I can't believe Misty sent Gary over. I guess we really are frenemies. Oh Misty, you just asked for it. You're so gonna get it. With a fake smile, I escorted Gary and his manager, Leaf inside. We talked a bit, nothing much. Just about how I was "friends" with Misty. A little later, we ate dinner. Then afterwards, Leaf left to go to bed. I showed her the way and after saying good night to her, I took the remaining time to give Gary a tour of the house. I showed him the kitchen, the bedrooms, the pool-everything. Gary asked only one question after the tour-Exactly who was I? I just told him that my mom was a fashion designer. And when he found out that my mom was Johanna, he was screaming like he was her #1 fan. He told me that my mom was a genius, and the rest of that blah. Then I told him that it was getting pretty late and that he should go to bed. Like a good puppy, he obeyed me. Hmmm…Something's not right. But I didn't want him to know I was suspicious so I just smiled and said good night.

Gary's POV

-Gary wakes up- Hell no. I'm living in -shivers- Dawn's house.

Dawn's POV

Okay. So after waking up I make breakfast, to see that Leaf has woken up as well. I invite her to join me, and well, she does. So we eat in silence. Then after finishing breakfast, I ask Leaf is she wants to go shopping. After a minute of silence, she says yes and we leave after getting dressed. I told Len that he would have to look after the house and Gary while Leaf and I go shopping. Being the drunkard he is, he sloppily said yes. And I bet he didn't even know what I said. So Leaf and I go shopping in the most fashionable place in the mall. So I saw a side of Leaf which I never saw before. Leaf started pulling (literally pulling) clothes off racks and shelves and went to the dressing room to try them ALL on. Then she paid for that big heap of clothes while she waited for me to buy something. All I got was a pretty pink minidress with glitter, not too much glitter, just enough to make me sparkle.

EPILOGUE:

The girls got home only to be greeted by a hungry Gary playing the Wii. So of course, they did what they had to do. Cooked food. Dawn decided that they cook Johanna's secret recipe for Carbonara. She showed Leaf the recipe, yadda, yadda, yadda…WAIT! CUT! So since you guys know what's going to happen next, lemme skip to the good parts…

Gary's POV

Okay, so today I decided that I would spend time with the all-interesting Dawn. Dawn's just so different. She doesn't swoon over me like the others do, she actually talks back! Dawn's tough, and I like tough girls.

~ A little while later~

"Hey Dawn! Wanna hang out today?" I asked her, with a huge smile on my face.

"Sure whatever." She replied.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmmm…wanna get ice cream?" Ice cream? I never knew that a slim girl like Dawn ate ice cream!

"Okay sure. Then we'll go to the manga store."

"Okay. Let's go then."

So Dawn and I fight over who would drive, and Leaf suddenly pops out and says that she'll drive. After saying our goodbyes to Leaf, we first go to the ice cream parlor. I order a chocolate sundae and Dawn orders a banana split. Who knew that Dawn liked bananas? Well, I thought she hated them because I never saw any bananas lying around in her house. Oh well.

Dawn's POV

Being with Gary would be number one of my never-to-do list, but after today, I might consider hanging out with him more. Okay, I admit. He's actually nicer than I thought he would be. So I decided that I start the conversation, asking him what his favourite color is. I then realized that I don't really know anything about Gary. Keeping that in mind, I decided to have a little fun. I ask him question after question, not letting him answer any single one of them. Later on, he gets really annoyed and his face turns purple. That's when I bring out my phone and take his picture. I laugh so hard, ice cream comes out of my nose. Then he brings out his phone and takes my picture. We showed each other how ridiculous we looked, then we stared at each other and burst into laughter. We head for the manga shop after we finish sending our pictures to our phones.

Gary's POV

Wow. There's so many things about Dawn that I didn't know. First, she likes ice cream. Second, she's so talkative and third, she's actually really fun. So much for first impressions. Just so you know, my first impression of Dawn was snobbish, but that all changed. Well, I didn't know that it was about to change even more.


	4. Dawn's secret and Johanna's surprise

Hello again everyone~ Here comes chapter 4~ Enjoy~ xoxo Kaytie

P.S. - Beware the one-liner POVs~

Chapter 4: Dawn's secret and Johanna's surprise

Gary's POV

As I said, there are still a lot of things about Dawn that I don't know. And here comes one of those things.

Dawn's POV

Manga shopping time! I may be girly, but I have a secret hobby; collecting manga. I just hope Gary doesn't spread this though.

Gary's POV

Dawn's such a cutie telling me to wait and running back and forth. Finally, she finishes and heads to the counter to pay. Dawn pulls out a shiny credit card, and there I go again wondering how Dawn's that rich, when suddenly, I remember what she told me about her mom being Johanna.

"Gary! I'm done shopping! Let's go home now!" Dawn says in a cheery tone for the first time ever since I met her. I've never seen Dawn this happy. She's just so cute…wait! No, no, no. Dawn is just a f-f-friend.

"Gary? Hello? Gary!" She speaks once more and brings me back to my senses.

"Uh yeah sure. Let's go." I escort her out of the shop and we walk to the mall entrance. Suddenly, a horde of fangirls come at us and of course, I have to run bringing Dawn along with me.

Len's POV

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Len? Have you been drinking?" A familiar voice replies. Mom.

"Maybe."

"I'm going to cut your allowance once I get back there!"

"You're going back?"

"Oh that's right. I called because I'm going back there in a few days time."

"Mom…you can't."

"And why not?"

"Dawn has guests over. They're staying here for a while."

"Well then, I'll be looking forward to meeting them. Get the house ready! Goodbye!" She hung up. Oh no. This is bad. I grab the car keys as I regain my sanity and drive over to the mall.

Dawn's POV

"Gary! Slow down!" I yell.

"No, we have to keep going!"He says. Then suddenly, a blue sports car pulls up. The window opens.

"Dawn! Gary! Get in the car!" Len says, motioning for us to get in the back seat.

Gary's POV

Once in the car, Dawn seems discontent with something.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Len's driving…and he's sane." She tells me, with a really worried look on her face.

"Well I have to be sane. Mom's coming home." Len says, making Dawn freeze in shock.

"Mom's coming?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah. And no need to worry about Leaf and Gary, I told her about them. She says she's looking forward to meet them."

"Oh no. Really bad."

"Why Dawn? You're mom can't be that bad." I open the door to the car as it stops in front of their house.

"She's not bad…she's evil. Gary, tell me. What's the title they give her in the fashion industry?" She stops before exiting.

"The Dashing Daredevil. Right?"

"Yeah. And they don't call her devil for nothing."


	5. Hello Sis!

Hey everyone~ This is the last chapter for Living Down South! I know that the previous chapter was quite short…but hope you like this one! To those who are wondering how this is the last chapter, and a bunch of other whys…Well, go on and read and you'll find out. xoxo Kaytie

P.S. – I don't own Twitter. Gosh, I'm not that awesome.

Chapter 5: Hello Sis!

Gary's POV

"Ouch. A real devil huh?" I ask Dawn as we make our way to the balcony.

"Yup." She says after taking a sip from her cola. Then she looks out to the balcony with a troubled expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about, Dawn?" She stares at me for a bit then shakes her head.

"Um…nothing."

"Nothing? Dawn, what is it?"

"It's just…erm…um…I…" She blushes furiously. "I'm scared. My mom can be really scary, and I don't know…if…she'll allow it…"

"Allow what?"

"Well, you see…ever since Ash and I broke up, my mom gets choosy of boys that I hang out with so…you know what I mean…"

"I kind of don't but…you went out with Ash?"

"Yeah. But he dumped me for…Misty."

"What a coincidence! Misty dumped me for Ash!" I give her a half-hearted smile. Suddenly, Dawn's face fills with tears. "Oh…I'm so sorry Dawn." I hug her. Wait, why did I hug her? I try to break from the hug but…

"No Gary. Please." She catches me in surprise. I blush madly.

"Oh…okay." We stay in that position until Dawn stops crying.

"Ohmygod Gary, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She goes on and on.

"It's okay, really." Our faces move closer, and the blush darkens. Then it happened. I kissed her. It felt nothing like kissing Misty or the others. This kiss felt real. We broke apart, gasping for air, and Dawn turns her gaze away from me.

"Um…Dawn…I-I-I…" Why can't I say it? My heart's beating so fast, I could die.

"Love you?" A voice says. It's isn't Dawn, because I could hear her shriek in the background.

"Platina? You're back?" Dawn blushes, but then immediately hugs the girl.

"_Oui,_ my dear. I am back. And who is this BOYFRIEND of yours?" The girl looks like Dawn, but with wavier hair and a single pink streak. She speaks in a perfect French accent.

"Oh no, no, no. This is Gary. And um…he isn't really my boyfriend. Oh and uh…Gary, meet Platina."

"Nice to meet you. But then do tell me. By any chance are you and Dawn…?" I say, and yet again, Platina finishes for me.

"Twins? That's right. We're twins." She smiles, and I just smile back. "Well now, it looks like I was in the middle of a confession, no? For that, I apologize. But there are more important matters at hand. Dawn, mom will not be coming here."

"Why? I thought she was." Dawn speaks up in a concerned tone.

"Well…" Platina trails off. Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Uh…excuse me..." I open my phone to find a tweet.

FashionFanaticForever _Johanna Berlitz represents US for the 27__th__ International Fashion Design Contest. The contest will take place on November 19 in London. I soooooo can't wait! _

After reading, I show the text to Dawn and Platina. Dawn seems to understand why her mom won't be coming.

"So that's why…" Dawn says with an I-didn't-know-that face.

"Not only that, but mom must have 3 escorts with her. Len has already agreed. I don't need to be an escort since I'm the emcee, so maybe…just maybe…you and Gary could go!" Platina smiles so brightly I could be blinded.

"WHAT? No way. Gary and I couldn't possibly go. I mean, he might not want to…" She blushes. I take this opportunity to tease her.

"Well I would love to!" I say and Dawn blushes even more.

"Great! Your flight's in 18 hours! I'll get the maids to pack! _Au Revoir_ my dear sister and my brother-in-law! See you in London!" And with that, she's gone. Dawn and I share one more kiss before deciding what to pack for London.

Thanks so much to everyone who read this fanfic! The sequel to this will be published soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
